rwby the hunt
by zack1234
Summary: shadow has something for ruby from her mom. shadow has to find it in him to give it to her and find his love along the way
1. Chapter 1

hello guys and gals this is my second fan fic and next week part two will come out for violet and it will rotak like that so hope you enjoy the story

a week after team rwby arived at beacon. knock knock! "come in and if i may ask who are you and why are you here" . oxpin says with a look of intreg on his face."im looking for a girl named ruby". "and why are you looking for her"." well lets just say i have something for her the belonged to someone she knows or better yet knew"."i will not tell you where she is unlless i know what your going to do"." i have something of her mothers that she wanted me to give her" .the man says as he pulls out a box." her mother died years ago". i know that oxpin but her mother wanted me to give this to her"."how do i know your telling the truth"."summer rose she wears the exact same thing as ruby but white and her grave is placed on top of a cliff odly"."so you do know her"." yes and oxpin i would like to join this school if i can"."are you the one thay call shadow"."sadly sir yes i know my passed is what way should i put it bad"."your passed does not matter only your fighting skills which i know are great il will put on team rwby so you can give her this gift but you will have to talk to them about where you will be sleeping"." thank you sir and can you not tell them about my passed il do it when the time is right". gladly and when are you planing on telling her how you knew her mother"." i dont know sir i truly dont know"."i will you show to your dorm"." thank you sir".knock knock!ruby open the door."yes proffeser oxpin"."ruby we have a late comer to beacon and i have put him on your team".proffeser oxpin says as he walks away." hello my name is shadow nice to meet you" ."im ruby, blake, weiss, yang"." oxpin all ready told me that there are not enough beds so i will be sleeping on the floor. shadow says as he walks to a corner and puts his stuff down and sits down and takes out his sword and starts cleaning walks up to shadow." wow nice sword" thank you its deul edge and i can pull it apart to make two swords or two .44 revolvers". shadow says as he deminstarts how it works."now if you dont mind i had a long day and i want to get some rest"."ok he is kinda weird".says yang."i heard that"."wait how did you hear me".shadow pulls off his hood to there surpise he had wolf hears. weiss gives shadow an icey star." get out of our dorm" ruby look at weiss."weiss what are you saying he is apart of our team"."no he is apart of the white fang" says weiss as she walks up to shadow and bends down to pick up his reacts fast taking his sword apart and turing then into revolvers and pointing one right at her head." you tuch my stuff and i put a bullet in your head"."just my point what so secret that we cant see hes hiding something probely a bomb"."you want to see whats in my bag fine".shadow picks up his bag and dumps every on the floor."there thats all i own you happy now".ruby see a photo so she picks it up so see its a photo of shadow with a girl and theres a blood stain on the photo."who is she". shadow looks to see ruby holding a photo."a dead girlfriend and so you know weiss the white fang killed her so im not apart of then nor was i ever".ruby hands shadow back the has a look of sadness in her eyes."im sorry i shouldnt of said that to you i just have a bad past with the white fang"."im not mad just remember weiss thay killed poeple you know but thay didnt make you live on the streets your whole life".blake looks at shadow."what do you mean"."thay killed my family and then killed her a couple years later".ruby look at shadow."we are all sorry".yang has a comfused look on her face."wait i know who you are your the guy that kills poeple for money"."yes that is me but as you can tell i have come here to leave that behind"."well i just thout i should bring that up".ruby looks at shadow." are you really leaveing that behind"."yes thats why she died the white fang wanted me to kill someone and i said no so thay killed her to make a point that thay get what thay want"."so did you kill the person"."no i told the person the white fang wanted him dead and he should have an accident which means fake his death which he did and paid me for the heads up now i would like to get some sleep please"."ok we will stop asking you qoustions"."thanks"

the next moring at breakfest. shadow looks at yang."who is that". shadow points to cardin."cardin the bully of beacon".shadow gets a look of anger in his eyes when he sees cardin bulling a faunus. shadow gets up out if his seat and walks over to cardin slams his head into the table."have you ever heard of shadow"."yea and why dont you get off me before you get hurt"."im shadow and if you ever bully a faunus again i will kill you". cardin gets a look of terror on his walks back his table which he gets a look of confusen from his friends. ruby looks at shadow."why did you do that shadow"."i cant stand racism and i cant stand bullys. the rest of the day when uneventfull.

thanks guys and gals for reading this and advise it welcome


	2. update

hello every body i read a review and the person who wrote it is right and well i was trying a way of righting that i thout would work but im wrong and this is my second story and my other one i just started a week ago so next chapter i will make it readable and probly fix the first onebut im notsure


	3. update two

i just want to thank you all this story had gotten 50 in two day and my othe has only gotten 18 in a week so this on i will be updating alot more then the other one s thank you all


	4. Chapter two

team rwby and shadow finally get back to there dorm after i hard day of work

shadow: im going to sleep so no one bother me got it.

they all look at shadow and nodd

weiss: whats his problem

ruby: i think it`s about what happend with cardin

yang: yea i argee with ruby

every one decides to go to sleep exept blake who stays up to read

shadow: finally there all asleep. he says to him self

shadow gets up and go`s to the statue at the entrance of beacon and blake follows

shadow: i miss you lily. he says as he looks at the photo of her

blake: is lily that girl in the photo we saw earlyier

shadow: i thout i told you to not bother me

blake: you did but i wanted to talk to you alone

shadow: fine you have 60 seconds

blake: well its not really talking its more of showing

shadow:fine show me

blake unties her bow to show her cat ears

shadow: why didnt you tell any one that you are a faunus

blake: cus unlike you i was in the white fang but i can here to beacon to leave that behind

shadow: so what does this have to do with me

blake: i needed to tell some one and you are the only person i could trust

shadow: i see your point

blake: and seeing that we are team mates i kinda wanted to get to know you better

shadow: you know not alot of poeple want to get to know me which makes me think you like me

blake : well i was kinda hoping you wouldnt notice intill later

shadow: im not going to say i dont like you and im not going to say i like you its just im still geting over lilys death

blake:well i think i can wait

shadow: i dont get it you havent even known me for a week how do you all ready have a crush on me

blake: i dont know its just we have so much alike you were bullied when you were a kid i was bullied when i was a kid and i can relate to you and i kinda think you handsome

shadow: well thank you i knda think your cute but like i said i and geting over lilys death but after i get over it i kight take you up on that offer if it still stands

blake: thanks and it will still be there . blake starts to walk away

shadow: i think your cutier with out the bow

blake blushes and keeps walking

shadow puts the photo away. shadow: well i think i should get some sleep. shadow walks back to the dorm and go`s to sleep

next day in the moring team rwby and shadow are eating brakefast

ruby leans closer to shadow

ruby:dont you think jaune has been deing weird

shadow: what do you mean

ruby: well he has been hanging arounnd with cardin

pyrrha looks at ruby and shadow

pyrrha: jaune is a big boy he knows what he is doing. pyrrha gets up and walks away

shadow: well that was weird

the day of the field trip to the for ever fall forest

shadow: nora really like the sap i think thats her 5th jar

ruby: had any one seen jaune

yang: he went with cardin

all of a sudden sky comes running out of some bushes yelling ursa

yang grabs him by his :where

sky: back there its got cardin and jaune

ruby: shadow blake and yang you go get miss goodwich

pyrrha: you two go with them. pyrrha points to ren and nora

after jaune killed the ursa

shadow: ruby what happend his jaune ok

ruby: yea he is ok he killed the ursa

every one heads back to beacon

well every one thats chapter two sorry about the delay i have been makeing other story which i an not going to promote cus im not like that so see you guys and gals in the next chapter and blake and shadow will get together soon


	5. Chapter three

shadow: wow that was a day

ruby: yea it was

blake: shadow your bleeding. blakes moves over to shadow and starts looking at the wound

shadow: oh i didnt even see i got hurt

blake:well im glad i saw it so it wont get worse

yang: awww it loos like blake has a crush on shadow

blake: shut up yang

yang: it seems shadow didnt say he didnt have a crush on you blake

blake: YANG SHUT UP

yang: ok fine lover birds

shadow: what ever yang think what you want

blake: done all fixed up shadow

shadow:thanks

the day of the fight between weiss and blake

blake: well maybe we are tired of being pushed around.

blake walks out

shadow: really weiss i thout you were her friend

shadow runs out and catches up with her

shadow grabs her arm and she turns to him and crys in his chest

shadow: it`s ok blake im here

unkown person: i think you look better without the bow

shadow pulls out one of his 44

shadow: who the hell are you

unkown person: sun wukkong

shadow: well sun get out of here this is none of your concrean

sun: well us faunas should stick together

shadow: i dont need you ok go away

sun: fine fine il go

shadow: come on blake il get us a hotel

blake and shadow get into the hotel room when finely blake says something

blake: we need to find the white fang to prove weiss wrong

shadow:blake we dont need to prove any thing to her

blake:i have to

shadow: blake i dont want you to get hurt

blake: how about this if i let you go will you go on a date with me after

shadow: deal

blake: i thout you handnt got over lily yet

shadow: well i have notice how much i care about you and how much i dont want you to get hurt

blake: ok lets go

blake and shadow head to the only place thay know were find the white fang the docks where there is a shipment of dust where thay see a humen tell some white fang members what to do

blake: this is not right why would thay be working with a humen

shadow: i dont know

blake then jumps down and puts her sword to the leaders neck then the guy in white shoots his cane down and that knocks blake away

shadow:BLAKE!

shadow then jumps down and starts fighting the man in white. the man in white start to win when sun jumps in to help

sun:thout you couold use a hand

shadow: thanks

after the fight

weiss:you know how long we have been looking for you

blake: i...i...

weiss: im sorry for over reatching ok just tell me you arent with the white fang

blake: no i left years ago

weiss: good now lets head back to beacon

blake: yea just give me a sec

weiss: ok

blake walks over to shadow

blake: shadow i wanted to thank you for saving me

shadow: its nothin ohf

shadow gets cut off by blake kissing him

blake: and thats you reward and can we get together

shadow: yea

blake: shadow are we still going on the date

shadow:yes


	6. update three

iv been thinking if i should make more chapter if you want to to make more of this story pm me or leave it in a review


End file.
